tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Sulenn IV
Queen Sulenn IV Messoloriha, born Princess Sulenn Messoloriha to Queen Settes II Messoloriha, and King Husband Krote Messoloriha (Wall) was the penultimate Delkish Monarch of the Delkish Empire, successor to her mother the queen, and predecessor to her uncle King Mattes "the Monstrous" Messoloriha, the last Delkish King who formally dissolved the Delkish Empire on the Last Day of Lobtonne. Sulenn's reign was characterized by her uncle's regency, as she was sat the Lycanthrone at a young age following her mother's death by overdose of the drug sugar, which came about through her relationship with Duke Groll Halfsmith. Sulenn is remembered for her almost ethereal beauty, which was considered to be perhaps even greater than that of her mother, as well as for her incestuous girlfucking relationship with her old, half-sister Vayess Halfsmith. The daughter of her mother's killer. It would be no exaggeration to say that this relationship was one of the defining aspects of her life. She used her powers as an absolute monarch to make Vayess a knight. Female knights were almost completely unheard of at the time, with the exception of the Ronyn, female Sam-Raye Warriors performing a role in the Kneypish countryside not unlike Anasi-Anasi. These women were considered to be knights, but lived in a faraway land, and most knew little to nothing about them. When the Child With Many Names commanded Groll Halfsmith to father a son on the queen, he was immensely disappointed that she instead gave birth to a girl, Vayess. He had hoped that a son not unlike Rott would be born of the union, and that he could force him to fall in love with his own mother. Incest is considered abomination by the Shine, and would have helped to draw him in. He was even more disappointed when the queen's second child also turned out to be a girl. To his great surprise however, when he had been monitoring them, as he still intended to use them both in some way, it turned out that both girls were attracted to members of the same sex. Girlfuckers were also considered abomination by the Shine, and in the end the two were a perfect lure for the evil god. Sulenn was extremely religious, and held beliefs that were a strange reinterpretation of the goddess Nari. To her there was beauty in the unlovable. She would pay for acts of charity to aid the poor of Lobtonne. She would pay for the burials of the city's poor, and also outlawed the restricted neighborhoods for hornmen. She was especially fond of small animals such as stray cats, and dogs. She hoped to one day be a great leader, and to restore order and safety within the empire. Unfortunately, she was not perfect, and even very close to reaching her age of majority, she believed that her uncle was a butcher's cleaver, a necessary if brutal tool. In fact, her last prolonged conversation was an argument with Vayess, where she reaffirmed her belief that her uncle's "planned" campaign against the Far West and that Earth was the only way forward for the Delkish Empire, and to ensure its preeminence as a Power-That-Is on this Earth. She was killed by the homunculus Crathar Nok during the New Year's Day Parade of Townsmith Street in Lobtonne. Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Delkish Monarchs